1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a focus detection device, and more particularly to a camera having a focus detection device capable of detecting focus states of a plurality of spots in an imaging area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of propositions have been conventionally made in relation to a focus detection device capable of detecting focus states with respect to a plurality of focus detection spots in an imaging area by arranging the plurality of spots in the imaging area. For example, a focus detection device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei8-262319 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-264619 divides a plurality of focus detection spots in an imaging area into groups and performs focus detection of the focus detection points in one group only. By doing so, a focus detection calculation can be executed at a high speed.
Furthermore, in the focus detection device according to the prior art, a operator can select an arbitrary group from a plurality of focus detection spot groups. As a result, an operation workload of selecting a focus detection spot can be reduced, and hence the operator can dedicate himself/herself to framing or the like.